


Treat Me Like I'm Human

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone tiptoes around Eren due to his ability. He isn't human anymore, he is feared. Even his commanders are frightened, except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rierei fic, or whatever the couples name is when Levi tops. I never got the whole Eren topping thing, is it height? I don’t know, I’m getting off track, here’s the first part.

Eren sat down beside his only friends in the world, sure there were others but most of them were eaten or frenemies. His eyes were down casted as he stared at the food before him. The titan shifter gazed at his hand.

“Eren?” Mikasa shook his shoulder lightly.

Teal eyes looked at her. “I’m fine,” he whispered and shook his head, “I-I need some air.” Eren stood and walked out of the dining hall. No one tried to stop him, he hated it. The past months in the Survey Corps were brutal, body after body were piling up in ways he never imagined. Eren bit his lip, he wouldn’t cry, not now.

His steps became slow as he walked outside. The manor behind him was bright and he could hear the soldiers chatting as they ate. Eren walked till the sounds became barely hear able, he knew he wasn’t aloud too far but he needed space. It had been awhile since he had last thought about, anything really.

His back hit a nearby tree and he sank down to sit. The whole world had been turned upside down in what seemed like an instant. Eren was no longer a boy or even human, to most, he was a monster. The teen finally let some tears fall. He thought of his mother, his friends, the people he’d lost. His fist clutched the golden key around his neck. His lip trembled as he glared at it. He hated his power, he just wanted to avenge those who had fallen, not this!

Eren sighed, he was no longer a soldier but a trained monster. The teen hated his existence but it was thrilling to be able to level the playing field. He just wished others saw he wasn’t some mindless killing machine. Even his friends weren’t immune to the paranoia, Armin was meeker, if that was even possible and Mikasa was still cold but gentler. Eren shook his head, mind full of every person he had come across. Hanji loved him for his abilities, Erwin was cautious but so was every other officer, except one.

The teen shivered as a gust of wind hit his side. Eren curled against the tree and thought of his captain, gazing at his hand. Levi had made it clear his cleaning abilities were atrocious and left a nasty knot were he’d hit the poor teen. Unlike others, who’d resent the mark, he reveled in it. Levi wasn’t cautious or frightened of him in the slightest and even had the gall to hit him. Eren was looked at as a normal subordinate, special, but still human. Even when Levi addressed him as ‘monster’ which he seldom did, it never rang true. The teen smiled and closed his teal eyes.

The captain was nothing like he had imagined, at all. Short, rude, a neat freak, he never expected it. Eren listened to the wind whip around him and felt the moon light on his face. He thought of running away but knew that would be wrong, he needed to fight, even if it did label him. Eren smiled but the twinge in his heart made the upturned lips quiver. New tears were let loose from him, Eren hate his mind and his body. He wanted to fight titans, not be remembered as one.

“Hey, brat!”

The teen jumped. He turned to see his captain walking toward him.

“There you are, you know we almost sounded an alarm. Get up brat, you’re out past curfew and unless you want to be dissected by the unicorns I suggest you-” grey eyes widened slightly at the tears glittering down the teen’s face.

Eren was confused for a moment before quickly wiping his face dry. “I-I’m sorry sir, I got lost in thought and I-” he stuttered out before a hand rested on his head. Levi was leaning over him, his hand running through Eren’s messy locks. It wasn’t grabby or cruel, it was gentle and very rare of Levi.

“Don’t dwell on it too much, it’s late we need to get you back,” the hand retreated and Levi stood straight, “Come on brat, we’re going inside.”

Eren nodded dumbly, his face feeling warm. Had Levi just tried to comfort him? Eren shook his head and ran to catch up with the other. He felt grateful for the gesture, even though it was small.

“Did you eat?” Levi asked as they entered the manor.

Eren looked at the clock and saw it was late, “No, I went out before eating. I’m not that hungry though.”

Levi stopped in his tracks, almost making Eren run into him. He sharply turned and scolded the teen, “Listen, brat. You can’t sleep on an empty stomach and starving yourself for any reason will make you weak, I can’t have that. Whether you like it or not, I’m responsible for you. You’ll get some bread before bed and that’s final.”

Eren nodded vigorously, he’d caused enough trouble as it is, he wouldn’t argue. He was led into the kitchen where Levi set off to get him some food. “Captain?”

“What?” Levi’s retort was short as he rummaged the drawers for a knife.

“Um, well, thank you sir. For all you’ve done for me.”

Levi looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, “What are you blabbering about?” He gave Eren a slice of bread and moved to exit the kitchen.

Eren trotted after him, “I mean for everything, you saved my life in the court house.”

“I kicked your ass in front of everyone,” Levi stated and took a torch as they entered the basement. “I don’t see why you’d be grateful.”

“It saved my life!” Eren piped up. He smiled, “Not only that but you helped me to get into the Survey Corps and on a real team. You protected me from your own team and you saved Mikasa from the female. You’ve helped me realize my dreams. You’re my hero and I-”

“Will you shut up?!” Levi snapped.

Eren stiffened, feeling a bit hurt, but listened to the command. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Eren hung his head, why did he have to ramble on like that, now the captain was pissed. The teen shrugged, it wasn’t the first time someone was made at him because of his mouth. he hd managed to eat the bread before they got to his room.

“We’re here,” Levi unlocked the cell door. He opened it for Eren to walk through before stepping in himself.

The room was comfortable, even though it was in the basement. There was a nice bed and table with a candle on it. A dresser was on the far wall for Eren’s uniforms, it was a nice room. Though, it was cold and quiet.

“Change, so I can chain you up,” Levi ordered.

Eren nodded, this was the routine. They get to Eren’s room, the door would be unlocked, Levi would turn his back, Eren would change and be chained then Levi would leave. Though tonight Eren felt the air was different, he got out his night clothes but felt eyes on him. He turned around to see Levi burning holes in his back. “Um, sir?”

“Change already, I have things to do brat.”

Eren saw the glare directed at him, he decided to just get dressed, besides they were both guys and it wasn’t like he was taking off and putting on a lot. Quickly, he threw off and on his clothes. A ‘tsk’ was heard from Levi but Eren thought it was probably from him taking too long. He sat on the bed and waited to be secured.

His captain walked over to him. The cuffs were latched and locked with ease. Grey eyes were gazing into teal, “did you mean what you said?”

“Huh?” Eren blinked, coming back down to Earth after being lost in the stare.

To his surprise Levi didn’t scold him but simply asked again, “Did you mean what you said?”

Eren nodded and stared up at Levi, “I meant every word. I’ve idolized you since I was a kid.”

“You’re still a kid,” Levi corrected and sat next to the teen.

“Well, little, I guess.” Eren fiddled with his fingers, “Listen, captain, I’m sorry I’ve caused so much trouble for you. But I want you to know I’m thankful for what you’ve done. You’re different from everyone else and it’s nice to know that not everyone fears me. You treat me like a soldier, like I’m human. That means more to me then you’ll ever know.”

Levi sighed, “How old are you again brat?”

“Sixteen, why?” Eren asked. He saw the captain’s stern face soften.

“Close enough,” Levi whispered.

Eren was about to speak again before lips connected with his. The teen moaned into the contact, enjoying the warmth. He felt the other’s mouth move against his, Eren tried to mimic it. A tongue lapped at his lips and he parted them. The hot muscle tangled with his, leaving him shivering from the contact. Hands gripped his hair and tilted his head. Eren moaned rested his hand on Levi’s firm chest. Then, just as it came, the warmth was gone. Eren felt dizzy and stared at his captain. “Sir?”

Levi stood and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him. “Don’t make me regret that Jaeger, now go to sleep.”

Eren watched him and the torched disappear to the upper level. He sat there confused, what the hell was that?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final

Eren was in a fog the next day. He barely talked to Mikasa or Armin, he didn’t even make a retort when Jean was being an ass. 

“Eren, what’s wrong with you?” Armin asked. His blue eyes were searching for some answer in his friends face but found none. The other teen had been acting strange all day, closed off and wouldn’t focus. They sat at the same table they did the night before and again, Eren wasn’t eating. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry about me,” Eren’s reply was barely a whisper. He wasn’t okay though. His mind was in a frenzy from what took place last night. He could still feel his captain’s lips moving against his, his mouth still tingled with the other’s taste. A shiver wrecked his body and made him excuse himself, “I’m going to get some air.” He ran out of the mess hall before anyone could stop him. 

After a few minutes, Eren came to a halt. His heart was pounding in his chest. Clenching his fist, he sucked in a needed breath and rested against the hall wall. His legs gave out below him and he slumped onto the floor. Eren noticed he was by his cell. A chuckle left him, funny how’d he run here, of all places. He looked at the rusted bars and wondered if he could break them. Eren thought of how easy it would be to run away, escape to an outpost where no one would look, in the dead of night, he’d be safe. Those thoughts were ripped away though. Cold heels clicked against the cobbled floor till they halted.

“Brat, how’d I know you’d be here?” 

Eren watery eyes looked up. “I-” 

“Save it, it was rhetorical,” Levi kneeled in front of the teen, cursing how his clean clothes were getting ruined because of this boy. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tear stained cheeks. “Why do I always find you crying or pissed off? Can’t I see you and you not be in an emotional slump?”

“I-I’m s-sorry,” Eren hiccupped and tried to stop new tears from forming. Now he’d pissed off his friends and his captain. 

Levi sighed, “Quit sniffling. I’m not mad at you, there’s no reason to cry. You care too much about shit.” He tried to hoist the teen up but the other wouldn’t budge. Levi watched 

Eren for a moment, not knowing what to say. He ran his hands through the brown mess of hair, “Why are you sad?”  
Eren gasped, struggling to breath but he couldn’t stop sobbing. “I-I’m sorry, s-sir,” he wiped at his eyes violently, he hated how weak he was being. 

Levi reached down and cupped Eren’s head in his hands, “Look at me.” Teal eyes flickered up at him, gleaming and filled with pity, “Breathe Eren, I want you to breathe.” He played with the wild hairs framing the young face. 

The teen relaxed, finding it easier to take in air. Memories of his mother’s hands ruffling his hair before bed made him smile. 

“Good job,” Levi said. He watched the teal eyes brighten at the comment. A rare smile crossed his face, “Now that you’re calm, what’s wrong with you?”

Eren’s lip quivered at the question. “It’s n-nothing sir,” he lied and stared at the floor, hoping to be believed.

“Don’t lie to me,” Levi ordered and turned the plump face to look at him, “the truth, now.” 

The teen whimpered, “I’m scared.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow at this, “What?”

“I’m scared!” Eren screamed. “I’m scared that I’ll be remembered as a monster. I’m scared I’ll be cut up. I’m scared that all of the people I love are going to die or be eaten alive. I’m terrified that I’ll get everyone killed. I want to die! I want to run away and… I’m scared.” Eren grabbed the hands holding his face, “I-I don’t want anymore…to die, I-I.” He nuzzled his hand in the rough palms. 

Levi kneeled to be eye level with the teen, “Eren, I’m scared too.” 

The teen looked at his captain in disbelief. “You are?”

Levi chuckled, a sound that made Eren’s heart flutter. “Of course I’m scared, I’m terrified. I’ve led many to their own graves, I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t frightened. Everyday my chance of death is almost inevitable, I’ve felt like this for years. I know it’s scary, but don’t focus on ‘ifs’ Eren, it’ll only drive you crazy.”

Eren soaked in the words, he forgot, Levi was human. Just another man among many, to most, but not him. “I used to think you were invincible, god-like. You were everything I wanted to be. Even after you beat me up, I wanted to be like you, to stand beside you, to fight with you. Now I see, you’re not a god, you have faults and emotions. I love every one of them, I just realized, I never really saw you as mortal.” 

Levi smiled. His hands still locked in the brown hair, “You’re rambling.” 

Eren moaned when lips pressed against his. A tongue dove into his cavern and made his whole body tingle. “Captain,” he moaned between kisses. Strong hands moved to his hips and lifted him from the ground. On instinct, his legs wrapped around the older male’s waist.

“Levi,” the other corrected, “Call me Levi, when we’re alone.” 

Eren nodded and leaned into another kiss. He didn’t know how or when but the door to his cell was unlocked and he was being pushed onto his bed. 

“Take off your clothes,” Levi ordered. 

Eren was beginning to pull off his shirt when more hands joined him. They made quick work of his pants and underwear. “Are-are we going to?”

“Have sex?” Levi finished. “Yes, we’re going to have sex, now quit jittering and lay down.” He pressed his hand against the honey toned skin and watched the teen fall onto the mattress. 

“S-sir, I haven’t-” Eren was silenced by his new lover’s mouth. The teen gasped as his chest was rubbed by callused skin. The large hand moved against his flesh, setting his insides ablaze. Eren moaned as his nipples were rolled between skilled fingers. 

Levi trailed kisses down the teen’s jaw to his neck and scattered them around his torso. “Even after all those fights, your skin is still perfect,” he nipped at the hard nub and loved the erotic noise that echoed off the walls. 

Eren’s covered his mouth, trying to silence himself but a harsh bite made him groan. He looked down, through glazed eyes, to see his captain glaring up at him.

“I want to hear you,” Levi said as he kissed the fading bruise he’d made. “Every moan, every gasp, is mine. I want to see that face of yours unravel and fall. I want to see those green eyes filled with lust and those smooth cheeks, flushed. I want to hear you when I make you mine, how you love it. Every sound or face or movement you make is for me to hear, see, and feel, so don’t cover up.”

Eren could feel the blush spreading across his face and to the tips of his ears. He moved his hand away, gripping the pillow below his head. 

“Good boy,” Levi whispered before grabbing the hardening length beside him. 

“Levi!” the teen seized and shuddered. The hand began to move against his hard flesh, Eren smiled, it was move amazing then he’d ever dreamed. He bit his lip and moaned as his cock was played with roughly. “I-it f-feels.” 

“Good?” Levi finished and rubbed his thumb against the slit.

“Yes!” Teal eyes rolled back at the feeling, loving the hand fondling him. He reached up and grabbed the short black locks, pulling his captain into another kiss. 

Levi groaned and felt the body beneath him quiver. Tongues battled and curious hands began to wander down his front. Levi couldn’t help but smile, the teen was getting bolder. 

Eren slipped a few buttons free from his captain’s shirt before growling. A primal need was burning inside him and he couldn’t restrain it. “I’m sorry,” he panted before ripping the garment in half. Buttons flew across the room and scattered on the bed. 

Levi looked at his ruined clothes in disbelief, “You little shit.”

“You can punish me later, just fuck me now,” Eren flipped them so he was on top. He latched his mouth to Levi’s once more. His hands went to make quick work of the captain’s pants. 

“I thought you didn’t know anything?” Levi stared up, seeing the love drunk face of the teen. 

“Have you ever heard the other soldiers? They’re dirt fuckers,” Eren unfastened the leather belt and made quick work of button then zipper. “I touched myself a lot, every night after stripping in front of you and last night, you left me here. I wanted you to come back and see me touching myself.”

“You’re rambling brat,” Levi sat up and tugged the brunette into another kiss. He didn’t want the teen to turn him on more than he already was. “You taste like honey, so fucking sweet,” he panted between kisses. When was the last time he’d been with someone, years, he couldn’t remember. There wasn’t a lot of screwing when you’re fighting man-eating monsters. He pushed Eren onto his back, “I need to know you want this before I do it, ‘cause this is the point of no return.” 

Teal eyes were gleaming in the candle’s light, “Promise me this won’t be a onetime thing. After tonight, don’t mark me off or forget me, please.” 

Levi heart skipped, the rare emotion in the younger’s voice always made him weak. He leaned down and rested his forehead against the sweating one, “I could never forget you.” His lips pecked the tan nose before kneeling up again. 

Eren smiled and spread his legs wider, offering himself. Three fingers pushed against his lips and he accepted them gladly. He watched through half lidded eyes, as Levi revealed his own hard cock. Eren began to suck on the fingers harder, gaining a groan from his superior. 

Levi licked his lips at the site below him. His mind going to places he recently visited due to this teen. Slowly, he slipped his digits out of the moist mouth, a string of saliva moved with them but he broke it. “I’ve been thinking about this,” he circled the puckered entrance, earning a light gasp. “When I saw you in the court dungeon, you looked so determined and ready, it was a sight to see. That cute face you gave me when I sat next to you afterward drove me wild.” He sunk in the first finger with ease. 

Eren shivered, “L-Levi…ah.” The digit began to move, he was still loose so it wasn’t too bad. 

“You’re so beautiful during cleaning, the way you swing your hips when humming a song or the innocent looks you give. I wish I was more like you, you’ve been hurt but can still smile.”

Eren gripped the sheets as two fingers pushed, spread and twisted into his walls. “Levi, oh God!” Eren shivered as his sensitive place was assaulted. 

Levi continued to push into the bundle of nerves, “When you were praising me last night, I almost had you on the steps. The way you can pour your heart out could make anyone melt. You’re a stupid brat but you’re beautiful.”

Eren screamed as all three fingers pushed into him. “Ah! Hah, th-there I-I, AH!” The teen smiled, “I l-love you, Levi. I-I wa-want you, please!” Eren wrapped his legs around his captain’s waist, “please.”

Levi smiled and pulled his fingers out of the teen, “Yes, I’ll give you what you want.” He gave himself a few pumps before pushing the head of his length into the dripping hole. 

Eren hissed and clutched at the sheets, “h-hurts.” It wasn’t bad, just new. It was a low burning that quickly turn pleasurable due to his healing. 

Levi rested on his elbows above the younger’s, “I know, I’m sorry.” 

Eren giggled, “I wish this wouldn’t heal.” Another inch sunk in, his breath hitched, “I want to feel this ache for the rest of my life.” Eren’s legs tightened around Levi’s waist, pushing the man to the hilt. “Ah!” Eren screamed, he shook as the full feeling set his insides on fire. “God, it feels so fucking good!” 

Levi nearly came from those words alone. He looked down at the smiling teen, “You little shit.” His hips moved back only to slam in again. 

Eren gasped and held onto his superior’s shoulders. “Hard and rough, please, make me feel alive. Make me human.” 

Levi rested on his elbows and kissed the sweet lips. His hips began to move again picking up speed till the pace was border line brutal. Eren began to scream and cry under him. “Brat, selfish, shitty, beautiful, amazing, hot brat!” 

The teen dug his nails into the scarred back, “It…oh my God! It’s b-better th-than I AH!” Eren clung to the man above him while his insides were pounded to grace.

“Eren,” Levi groan, “oh Eren.” The walls around his tightened and made his rhythm stutter. He kneeled up fully and looked at the very vision of euphoria taking it up the ass below him. “How does it feel Eren, to have your first time being taken by your idol?”

Eren only moaned in response bucking his hips to meet the older’s hard thrusts. 

“Answer me!” Levi growled and threw the toned legs over his shoulder. He held the lithe ankles in a vice and rammed his cock into the tight opening. 

“It’s amazing!” Eren screamed. He was so close, almost there. The teen listened to the dirty symphony around him. The bed rocking, the echo of moans, the slapping of wet skin, the rustling of sheets, “I…I’m g-gonna c-”

Levi cupped the blushing face in his hand, “Do it, cum for me Eren. I want to watch that last wall fall.” Levi threw rhythm to the wind and began to mercilessly snap his hips into the other’s. He grabbed the neglected cock between them and stroked it rapidly. 

Eren gasped his head fell back and a silent scream ripped through him, hot ribbons of cum covered his and Levis chests. 

“Oh God, Eren,” Levi groaned, humping three final times before releasing deep into the tightening walls. After a few minutes, he slowly pulled out and laid beside the teen. 

Eren laid there for a moment, catching his breath. He’d just lost his virginity, to Levi, the man he thought was a god for the longest time. He looked over at the older male, who was still trying to breath. “Sir?” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “What brat?” 

“Are-are we going to do this again, exclusively us?” Eren mumbled the last part but his captain caught it. 

Levi chuckled. He sat up and thought for a moment, “You know what, sure, why the hell not? It’s not like our life spans allow us to dawdle.”

Eren beamed and hugged the man, “Oh thank you! You won’t regret it, I’ll train and clean really hard and I’ll-”

“Jaeger.” 

Eren looked up, expecting a stern face but found a smiling one. He blushed, “You’re smiling.” 

“Am I not allowed to?” Levi asked, petting the brown hair. He’d been wanting to touch it since the day in court, the locks were soft and smelled of rain, albeit bloodly but that was from the situation. 

Eren couldn’t help but lean into the caress, “It’s not that, it’s just, I’ve never seen you smile so much.” 

Levi nodded, “Yeah, I never really had a reason to, till now.”

Eren blushed. He snuggled closely to the older man, “Stay with me tonight, please.” 

Levi chuckled, “Alright, but we’re cleaning this room tomorrow.” 

Eren nodded, “Yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all first Rierei one shot. I love this couple and I hope to write more, review if you can ^-^


End file.
